


Derek has a very strange dream

by unclescar



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Other, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6805177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unclescar/pseuds/unclescar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has a complete strange dream</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek has a very strange dream

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this just for fun and because I was in a mood... Enjoy

Outside of Stiles’ bedroom was a tree that Derek would climb up before leaping into Stiles’ bedroom. Just as he was about to climb up he heard sounds coming  from the bedroom. It took Derek about a half second to realize what he was hearing; Stiles was finally getting the spanking he has been in need of for a long time. 

Derek himself had moments when he wanted to haul the sarcastic little shit over his own knee, but being he was the son of the sheriff, and a minor, he didn’t want to deal with assault and battery charges as well as child abuse. 

He couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face and he just had to see this for himself so he quickly climbed the tree and then almost fell right back down. What he saw was  _far_  from what he expected to see. The chair that Stiles had at  his desk was in the middle of the room and there was Stiles with his  _father_ over his knee; the sheriff was getting spanked  by his 17 year old son.

All Derek could do was watch in complete shock but he didn’t hang around long, especially when two thing happened. First was Stiles pushing his fathers pants  down to spank  him with nothing but his boxers and the second thing was the discomfort he felt from his growing hard on. 

He got down and decided to try Scott because if Stiles did find out something about the runes, he would have told Scott. With Melissa in the know about  everything he didn’t need to sneak around, however with the recent return of Scott’s father he had to be careful. Sometimes his dad was at the house so he had to  proceed with caution. 

Derek checked  out the house from across the street before crossing the street but as he approached the house he started to hear the same sounds he heard at  Stile’s house. Of course he assumed that Scott was on the receiving end but again he was proven wrong. He peaked in a side window to find Rafael getting spanked by Scott. Unlike the sheriff , Rafael was getting it on his bare ass. He wasn’t sure if it was from time or because of Scott’s werewolf strength, but Rafael’s ass was very red. 

“Did I enter the twilight zone or something? What the hell is going on around here?” he asked  himself as he turned to head home. 

“That was quick,  did Stiles not find out anything?” Peter asked.

“I don’t know” he said as  he sat down on the sofa with Peter.

“Derek, is something wrong? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“I’m not sure what I just saw.”

“What  do  you mean?” Peter asked  and Derek went into the explanation of what he witnessed. When he was done he looked at Peter who had a strange look on  his face. 

“What?”

“Are you feeling left out?” Peter asked and then threw himself across Derek’s lap.

Derek sat up with a jolt, covered  in sweat. He looked around and saw it was still dark out, it was all a dream. 

“What the hell was that?” he asked himself and he wondered why he was so turned on by it.  


End file.
